


Afterword

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Canon, Character Death, Character Death Fix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "With and Without".  Leonardo da Vinci passes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterword

The year was 1519, and the world mourned as Leonardo DaVinci lay dying.  Surrounded by friends and former lovers, by kings and clergy, he drew his last breath.

He found himself in darkness, startled to find he still retained self-consciousness but fascinated and curious too.  The sound of laughter came to him from the darkness.  “I should have known such would be your reaction.  How was it, Leonardo?  Did you find time for everything you wanted to do?”

Leonardo turned toward the sound of that voice and his breath - how did he still have breath? - caught in his throat.  Ezio Auditore walked toward him out of the darkness.  He looked young, seventeen perhaps, as he had before everything had gone wrong and set his life on an unexpected, bloody path.

Joy and wonder caught in Leonardo’s throat, and the sound he made was both a laugh and a sob.  He lifted a hand to Ezio’s face, a hand no longer wrinkled and spotted with age.  “Of course not, how could I?  A dozen lifetimes would not have been enough.  And yet I cannot regret it, not if it means being with you again.  There are no words for how much I missed you.” 

Ezio smiled and turned his head, tenderly kissing Leonardo’s palm.  “I never left you, caro.  I stayed by your side every day of your life.  I could never have left you.”

“Then it was not mere madness,” Leonardo said wonderingly.  “When I lost you, I felt that I was never quite alone.  I thought grief was weakening my grip on reality.”

“No, love,” Ezio kissed him tenderly.  “I was there, watching over you.  It broke my heart to see you suffer.  I had no end of worry over you, and it frustrated me to no end that I could do nothing for you.”

“You did,” Leonardo kissed him, slow and soft and tender.  “I thought myself mad, but I could feel you there.  It was all that kept me going.”  He kissed Ezio again, with the love of all their decades denied.  “I never forgot you.  No matter how many years passed, no matter what other lovers I took, I never, ever forgot you.”

“Nor I you,” Ezio ran his hand through Leonardo’s hair.  “Even as I hoped for your long and happy life, I longed for this day.”  He reached down, taking Leonardo’s hand in his.  “Come with me.  I have so much to show you.  My family is alive and well…ah, they are well, at any rate,” he laughed joyfully.  “I have never questioned such things myself, but I am sure you shall unravel the mysteries of this life as surely as you did the last.”

Leonardo’s hand tightened around his, and the smile he gaze Ezio was nothing short of brilliant.  “I cannot wait.”


End file.
